


daddy'll take care of everything.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Lo-Lo, he's, mmm, he's fragile after all of that nonsense with Thanos' little glove.





	daddy'll take care of everything.

It’s, uh–

It’s something. Loki, he’s something. En Dwi, if he’s honest, isn’t… He isn’t entirely  _comfortable_  with this. This? He doesn’t like. He doesn’t like, um, at all. He reaches out, gently dragging his fingers over Loki’s hair, and Loki doesn’t even stir, remaining curled up in a tight little ball with his head in En Dwi’s lap.

En Dwi could complain to him, could try to intimidate Loki into, mmm, into… Into perking up a little, but honestly?  _This_? It’s maybe a little better to, ha, to let him work it out.

All this business, with Thanos (two-bit excuse for an immortal, honestly, and stars know why Tan-Tan is always so willing to be thrown around by the guy instead of calling his big brother to help out), with  _Lo-Lo’s_ brother… And Loki! Loki  _dead_! 

That doesn’t last, of course, with En Dwi’s assistance, but… He’s messed up. That’s the problem with these breakable little pets - they break. And he’ll get better, En Dwi knows he will, will pull himself back together once he’s, mm, had a little time to digest, but…

“Lo-Lo,” En Dwi murmurs, and Loki flinches, turning to look up at him with his eyes slightly wide. “Why don’t you, uh, why don’t you come sit with Daddy, huh? Up here with me.” Loki hesitates. He thinks it’s a trick, but En Dwi keeps his expression neutral, and he pats his own sternum. “Come– Come on, honey. Let me, uh– Let Daddy take care of you.” Loki inhales, very slowly, and En Dwi says, a little sternness sliding into his voice, “Baby. There’s, uh, there’s a  _reason_  you chose to stay here on Sakaar with me, huh? Instead of going out and finding the action? You want me to, uh, to give you a little  _comfort_ , huh?”

“You’ve never been especially comforting,” Loki mutters. “You always hurt me.” He waits for a second after he finishes saying it, as if waiting for the punishment, for En Dwi to drag him around by the hair… But  _no_ , no. En Dwi knows when he has to be, uh, has to be careful with delicate toys. And this… It’s uncomfortable. But–

Loki is En Dwi’s  _favourite_. 

“Well, baby, there’s– There’s no need to be  _hurtful_. C’mere.” Loki inhales - he almost sniffles - and then he shifts up on the couch, clambering into En Dwi’s lap. He’s a chilly little ball of weight, and En Dwi drags him up against his chest, curling a hand in his hair and pulling Loki’s sharp little nose against his neck. Loki all but  _burrows_  into the side of his shoulder, and En Dwi can feel him breathe in, taking in his scent. “I only ever hurt you, baby, because deep down, you– you  _wanted_  to be hurt. Isn’t that true, huh? Isn’t that true?” 

“I never wanted it,” Loki murmurs, and it’s a lie - it’s a  _funny_  lie, and En Dwi lets the couch beneath them shift in make-up. He rocks a little on the new rocker beneath them, dragging his fingers down the length of Loki’s spine, and Loki  _clings_  to him, clings so tightly– “I… You did things to me I didn’t want.”

“You came back, baby,” En Dwi points out, his tone sweet. “And you… Mmm. You like to, uh, have your limits pushed, don’t you? You  _love_ , uh, you just love a little bit of pain. That’s why you’re my favourite, honey.”

“You say that a lot,” Loki says, and his freezing lips tickle against the hollow of En Dwi’s collarbone, his fingers fisting themselves in En Dwi’s robe. “That I’m– That I’m your favourite.”

“You are, Lo-Lo,” En Dwi says, and the words are let out against Loki’s hair. “That’s why I brought you back. Don’t you– Don’t you wanna be my favourite?” There’s a long pause, and Loki exhales a shuddering breath, pressing his body even closer to En Dwi’s chest, tight against him. “It… Honey, um. It comes with, uh, with  _conditions_. You know, Daddy’s favourite, he can’t be saying  _no_  all the time, but… Don’t you wanna be here with me? Away from big brother’s politics, away from all that nasty war– Don’t you want somewhere, mmm, somewhere to lay down nice and warm, want me to kiss you all over?”

“You’ll make me bleed,” Loki mutters.

“Nothing I haven’t done already,” En Dwi replies. 

“You’ll hurt me.”

“You like it, baby.”

“I don’t hate you,” Loki whispers. “After all this, I think I should hate you, but I don’t.” En Dwi splays his hand on the cool fabric of Loki’s back, and he feels his heartbeat under the fabric of his thin robe, slow and easy. He’s not panicking, not at all. “I’m so…” Loki lets out a soft sob of noise, and En Dwi coos quietly, patting his back. “I’m so  _tired_.”

“I know, baby,” En Dwi whispers, and he strokes Loki’s cheek. “Daddy’ll take care of everything.”

“I hate it when you call yourself that,” Loki says. He  _almost_  enunciates, almost sounds like his old self, and En Dwi laughs against his temple, kissing the skin there. 

This? This is already… This is already a little bit boring. Being so  _nice_  and all, uh, goody-goody…

But it’s worth it, isn’t it? For his little kitten to get his purr back?

Hmph.  _Maybe_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
